


A Dream That Never Was

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: A little story that came to mind, based on a gif off Tumblr. Regina dreams about Emma, and where there relationship goes from there. Not good at writing summaries and I've never wrote a Swan Queen fic before. Please be nice.





	

Emma’s lips gently grazed past Regina’s as she slid down her body, Regina arched her body into Emma’s hoping to get more pressure than the light trailing across her sensitive skin. Regina wouldn’t beg, it wasn’t in her to beg she wouldn’t…she couldn’t. A quiet Emma slid past her lips that she couldn’t hold back along with a shudder as those lips got closer and closer to where she drastically wanted them. A small squeak escaped her lips as she straggled back the begging words that were on the tip of her tongue. She wouldn’t say it, she was a Queen, she had run a kingdom, people begged her, bowed down to her, she was the Mayor…this…this was the best she had felt in a long long time…no this was the best she had felt in her life, she didn’t want it to stop. Just as Regina reached for Emma’s blonde hair she felt her bed dip, frowning Regina opened her eyes and turned to find….Henry. Henry!

‘Mom wake up your running late. Is something up? Are you sick?’ Regina looked around confused, that couldn’t have been a dream…it felt too real. Emma’s lips trailing across her skin, she liked it, she enjoyed it but…but she couldn’t have done, Emma is her enemy, Emma is her enemies daughter, her son’s other mother. This wasn’t possible she couldn’t just fall for her son’s other mother, she was…impossible. ‘Mom?’ Henry watched her move to sit up ‘You seem rather…you really don’t look well…’ She coughed to try and clear her throat before answering him ‘I’m…I’m fine Henry, just overslept’ Regina turned to the alarm clock next to her bed 7:30am I’ve done more than over sleep. Henry frowned, ‘You never oversleep’ he stood up moving away from the bed causing Regina to look over at him ‘I’m ringing Emma…’ Regina felt panic rising through her body ‘No! Henry Don’t!’ she quickly moved to grab his arm ‘Don’t ring Emma, honestly I’m fine.’ Henry’s eyes narrowed. ‘Henry I just had a troublesome night’s sleep sweetheart just go and make sure your bags packed for school and I will be down to sort your breakfast in a moment.’ As Henry left the room Regina felt a sigh leave her lips, how was it even possible that she had dreamed that. It was so realistic.


End file.
